


A Dip in the Lake

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slash, Students, Tentacles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant Squid gets lucky when Draco and his Slytherin friends are hanging around the Black Lake....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dip in the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_getlucky](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [SDK](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/) and [TrainTracks](http://traintracks.livejournal.com/) for the feedback and beta.

Picking up a smooth stone, Draco tossed it in his hand lightly before skimming it across the surface of the lake. Just as it took its third hop, there was a splash and a squeal. 

"I think you hit that one, Draco," Goyle said with a laugh.

"Just a stupid grindylow," Crabbe added and threw his stone without any finesse. It landed with a large _plop_ barely five feet from shore. 

That one has stones for brains, Draco thought to himself and sniggered. 

Theo threw his next and managed four skips. Draco's would have got four if it wasn't for the stupid beast in the lake that got in the way. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. Or maybe Theo was cheating. 

"Using magic, Nott?" he asked coolly. 

"You aren't?" Blaise said and Draco watched as his stone skipped across the top of the water, barely touching the surface, until he lost sight of it.

"Bravo, Blaise," Draco drawled. "Some of us are talented all on our own."

"Oh?" Blaise's lips twitched. "If you're so _talented_ , why don't you swim out into the middle of the lake and back?"

"Swim?" Draco said, taken aback. "Why on earth would I—"

"Do it, Draco," Crabbe said eagerly. 

"I've got a Galleon that says he can't do it," Nott said, reaching into his robes pocket and pulling out one of the gold coins.

"Thanks, Nott." Draco scowled.

"I think he'll make it." Goyle pulled out a coin of his own.

"Only a Galleon?" Blaise scoffed. "I've got five—" He looked at Draco and grinned. "—that says he'll need rescuing."

"You're on!" Goyle said and they all started digging into their pockets for more coins.

"And what about me?" Draco asked, not at all interested in taking a dip in the chilly lake. 

"If you succeed, you'll win it all." Blaise held out his hand and Draco saw twenty gold Galleons reflecting the weakening autumn sun.

It wasn't much. Not compared to what his father would give him if asked. 

But it would be worth the trouble if he got to take their gold. Which he would. No problem.

"All right, then." Crabbe let out a loud cheer. 

Draco pulled off his robes and handed them to Blaise. "Do not let the other imbeciles get them dirty."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blaise looked entirely too pleased. Draco wanted to smack the smirk off his face. 

He'd do that after he took his money. He handed Blaise his shirt, socks, shoes, and then trousers, though he kept his vest and boxers on.

The damp soil was cold beneath his feet and he cast a light warming charm.

"Now, now, Draco," Nott said. "None of that once you're in the water."

"Fine." Draco shivered as the first lapping waves covered the tops of his feet. 

"Quicker you go in, the quicker you come out," Blaise said.

"No one asked for your sex tips, Blaise," Draco said, glad to get in a parting shot. He heard the guffaws of laughter but didn't turn back around and instead strode into the water.

Which was a lot colder than he thought it would be. 

"Fuck," he said under his breath when the waterline reached his bollocks. 

"How is it?" Goyle called out.

"Why not come in yourself?" Draco called back. The water at his nipples made them tight and tingly. 

Nothing for it, Draco dove under the water and swam a short distance before surfacing. Oddly he did feel much better under the water, so he continued just beneath the surface before coming up for air. He did that several more times before turning to see how far he was from the shore.

"You've got a ways to go," Crabbe shouted, hands cupped on either side of his mouth. It wasn't necessary though as his voice carried quite clearly across the water.

Draco turned away from shore again and swam. 

Swimming was much more difficult than riding a broom, he thought idly as his hands cut through the water, his feet kicking behind him. Rolling to his back, he lifted his head to look toward shore again...

And he felt a cold grip on his ankle. He kicked his leg to shake it off and just when he thought he'd managed, he felt another bony hand on the opposite leg as well as yanking his left arm.

"Shit," he said, managing to snap his mouth closed before he was pulled under. 

The surface of the water seemed so far away and his chest was beginning to burn. He needed air but if he opened his mouth he'd drown.

He tried not to panic and shot a spell at the grindylow that was clinging to his arm. It sped away but he felt two more hands pulling his legs down, down, down.

Then, he found himself hurtling toward the surface, the cold, bony fingers that had been holding him replaced by an all encompassing grip, like being wrapped in fat rubber ropes.

He gasped the moment his head breached the surface and sucked in huge breaths of air. He could hear the voices from the shore though he couldn't make out what they were saying over the pounding of the blood in his ears.

"I'm all right," he shouted once he was breathing regularly again and their voices died down.

Though he was still fairly tied up. He turned to his right and found himself face to face with an eyeball as big as his head.

"Just the Giant Squid," he muttered under his breath. Raising his voice, he continued, "Thanks, I do appreciate the help. I think it's safe to let go of me now."

The giant eyeball blinked as if in understanding and slowly loosened its tentacles but didn't release Draco completely. Instead Draco got quite a shock when he felt a tentacle slip between his legs quite close to his groin. 

Soon each of his limbs was being stroked by a different one of the tentacles, the suckers like tiny mouths across his skin. The squid somehow found his nipples beneath his vest and lingered over them.

"I'd like to go back to shore now please," he said firmly but sucked in a breath as the squid's tentacle slid inside his boxers and slowly wrapped around his cock. "Oh, God."

He really couldn't help his reaction. He was fifteen! Practically everything made him hard and this felt so, so good. He was soon thrusting into the "grip" of the Giant Squid, writhing beneath the waves. 

When he felt something press to his arse, Draco let out a low moan. He'd fingered himself before—who hadn't?—but it was nothing like the feeling of something foreign pressing inside. If it wasn't one of the tentacled arms, it must be the creature's prick. 

It must be huge.

"Yes, please," Draco whispered, grinding back against the intrusion. He felt the squid manoeuvring him, bending his knees and spreading his legs wider, still stroking his cock as it pushed its penis deeper into his arse.

"All right, Draco?" he heard shouted toward him.

Only Draco's head was above water but beneath the surface his arms were now pinned behind him as he was bent practically double, his thighs to his chest as the squid started fucking him rhythmically now, pushing deeper with every thrust.

"Yeah," he managed. "Coming... soon."

Was he ever. A single sucker was positioned over the tip of his cock while the rest of the tentacle stroked him in time with the thrusts into his arse.

He rocked his hips frantically forward and back, seeking more. More friction, more depth, more pleasure. He felt full, light headed, like he was flying and suddenly he was trembling as the squid penis inside him seemed to swell before his orgasm ripping through him and everything went white. Then black.

"Draco! Draco!"

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself floating gently on his back, the tentacles no longer around him—or in him. The Giant Squid was still beside him. Once he met its eye, the creature dove beneath the waves and disappeared.

"Christ." 

He exhaled, half wondering if he hadn't dreamt that—his arse reminding him it was no dream—and then began the long swim back to shore. His whole body was aching by the time he collapsed on dry land, though some of the aches were decidedly better than others.

"What happened out there?" Goyle said, helping him sit up.

"Grindylows attacked. Squid saved me." Draco took the conjured blanket Nott gave him and wrapped it around himself.

"Does that mean you didn't win the bet?" Crabbe asked, Galleons clearly in his eyes.

"You lot didn't rescue me," Draco said. He definitely deserved the gold after what he'd been through.

"How lucky for you," Blaise said. Draco didn't like the look Blaise was giving him. Not one bit. Blaise handed him a small satchel. "Here are your winnings. The rest of you, let a bloke get dressed, would you?"

When the others turned away, he dropped the blanket and took his clothes from Blaise.

It was then that he noticed a thousand pucker marks all over his legs and arms.

"Looks like you weren't the only one who got lucky," Blaise said quietly. 

Draco groaned. "Bloody hell."

"Don't worry. The marks will fade in a day or two." Blaise winked and walked toward the others. "Come on, time for supper. Draco's buying."

 _There goes my twenty Galleons_ , Draco thought as he stepped to join them. Feeling a twinge in his arse, he smiled. 

It was worth it. 

 

*[ _Deep water squid have the greatest known penis length relative to body size of all mobile animals._](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squid#Reproductive_system%22) Lucky Draco. ;)


End file.
